


fly to the sky

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, side saya/chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Chinen falls in love with Takaki in France.





	fly to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

In his eighteen years on this planet, Chinen Yuuri’s never really questioned his emotions. He doesn’t have very many to begin with, but sometimes he’ll get upset or excited and he usually just rolls with it. If he feels that way, he figures, obviously it’s supposed to happen. While others try to hide their reactions, Chinen shows his clearly. When he’s mad, he yells. When he’s sad, he cries. It’s part of being human, as far as he’s concerned, and nothing to be ashamed of.

But when he falls in love, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s not even sure how he knows that’s what it is; he just _does_. He’s in love, and it’s so strong and amazing and bizarre that he doesn’t know what to do with it. Every way he’s ever known to show his emotions involves him only, and now there’s another person involved. He can’t very well declare it right here in the restaurant; they’re on camera, for fuck’s sake. Just because he’s comfortable with expressing himself doesn’t mean he wants to get fired.

This is nothing like what he’d expected. He’d always thought you fell in love gradually, after knowing the person for a while, or even at first sight. This just hit him like a bullet train and this isn’t their first meeting, not by any means. They’ve spent the past week getting lost in a foreign country together, even. Hell, they shared a makeshift bed in that farm couple’s house, sleeping close together for warmth, and it was nothing like what Chinen is feeling right now.

Right now, he stares across the table and watches Takaki eat weird French food with absolutely no reservations. Up until five seconds ago, Chinen would have just said he was impressed with Takaki’s leadership on this journey. He’s not embarrassed to speak undoubtedly awful French (or English), nor is he scared to order the special wherever they eat, and it was because of him that they didn’t have to sleep on the curb in Rion. Chinen may have had to handle the finances, but Takaki was in charge all the way.

And that’s what won Chinen over. He feels like he should be trying to fight it, because Takaki is a guy and a bandmate and almost four years older than him, but he doesn’t. Just like everything else, these feelings are his and he’s going to embrace them. Even if Takaki doesn’t return them, it’ll be okay. Takaki isn’t the type to make fun of him or get all uncomfortable about it. If anything, he’d be flattered and feel bad that he had to let Chinen down. That’s just how Takaki is.

Before this week, Chinen might not have been able to make that assessment as confidently, but after everything they’ve been through together, even in this short amount of time, he feels closer to Takaki than his own sister. While that should be the most frightening thing in the universe, Chinen cherishes it. Being in love is kind of awesome.

“You’re staring at me,” Takaki says, breaking Chinen out of his own thoughts. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Actually, yes,” Chinen tells him, because he does, and he offers a quiet laugh as Takaki rushes to wipe his mouth. “But that’s not why I was staring.”

Takaki gives him an odd look, tilting his head curiously, but doesn’t ask him to elaborate. He’s well aware of the camera on them, too. Chinen studies his eyes and admires their shape, discovering the beauty of his face. Of course Takaki is good looking—he’s an idol, after all—but Chinen grows more and more attracted to him with each passing second. It’s strange how it happened in that order, love and then attraction, but he’s not about to question that either.

It’s their last night in France and naturally the hotel room only has one bed, which Chinen manages to take up the entirety of even with his small frame. It’s a talent. Takaki just rolls his eyes and writes in their trip diary, then flops right on top of Chinen, starfishing all over his back.

“Mrrph,” Chinen says into the mattress, then turns his head enough to speak. “Heavy.”

“Share then,” Takaki replies, the depth of his voice travelling all throughout Chinen’s body, and Chinen’s eyes fly open as he realizes the position they’re in. He can’t help it; he starts laughing and can’t stop, shaking the pair of them so much that Takaki rolls to the side and gives him a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

“I’m in love with you,” Chinen tells him, his laughter slowly dying as that feeling takes him over again, flooding his entire body to the tips of his fingers and toes. “I just fell in love with you tonight. At dinner.”

“At dinner?” Takaki looks confused. “What did I do?”

Chinen shrugs. “I don’t know. You were just you.”

Slowly Takaki smiles, stretching out onto his back and tucking his hands behind his head. “Ah, so that’s why you were looking at me like that.”

“I would have told you then, but I didn’t want to shock cameraman-san,” Chinen tells him apologetically.

“There are cameras here, too,” Takaki points out, and they both look at the one in the corner of the room. “No audio, though.”

“Yeah.” Chinen yawns and curls up on his three-quarters of the bed. “Good night.”

He falls asleep immediately, leaving Takaki to deal with these feelings however he pleases. Chinen dreams of flying through the mountains, soaring with his own wings, while Takaki stands on the ground watching him. Then he turns into a kite, guided by Takaki, and it’s so dumb that he’s laughing as he wakes up.

The sun is barely up, a red glow shining into the room through the sheer curtains. Chinen thinks about going back to sleep, then notices the other side of the bed empty. After chugging some mouthwash, he slumps toward the balcony to find Takaki leaning on the rail, hair blowing from the early morning breeze like he’s in a shampoo commercial as he stares out into the distance.

Chinen watches him for a while, mesmerized by how thoughtful he looks. Even if his mind is completely blank, it looks like he’s contemplating the wonders of the universe or something as intense. Chinen really wants to give him a hug, just walk up behind him and embrace his waist, but that’s probably not a good idea. Just because Takaki had reacted well to his feelings doesn’t permit him to act upon them.

“Hey,” he says, so quietly that he fears it blends in with the wind until he sees the smile bloom on Takaki’s face.

“Hey. Did you have a bad dream?” Takaki asks, his voice low and groggy.

Chinen laughs as he joins Takaki at the balcony, barely tall enough to rest his elbows on the ledge. “Actually, I dreamed I was a kite.”

“No one could keep you on a string,” Takaki says, turning to look at Chinen with tired eyes. “You’d break away in a heartbeat.”

“Probably, but I’d come back,” Chinen replies, even though he doesn’t know what they’re talking about anymore. It sounds good, though, especially at five in the morning or whatever time it is when the sun isn’t even breaking the mountainous horizon.

After a few minutes of amiable silence, Chinen starts to feel the weight of his exhaustion and scoots over to lay his head on Takaki’s shoulder. He barely reaches Takaki’s biceps, but it turns into his chest as Takaki slings an arm around him. The morning chill is gone, replaced with a warmth that isn’t entirely body temperature, and Chinen’s only regret is that he’s still upright as they both watch the sunrise in the most clichéd shared moment possible.

“Why me?” Takaki finally asks, and Chinen makes an inquisitive noise. “I mean, if you’d come here with one of the others, do you think you would feel the same way toward them?”

Chinen wrinkles his nose at the thought of having these feelings for anyone else in their group. “I don’t know. They would have to act exactly like you, do the things that you do, and probably look like you, too.”

That pulls a laugh from Takaki, the low rumbling making Chinen’s face feel weird where it’s pressed to Takaki’s chest. “I still don’t know what I did.”

“A combination of things, really,” Chinen explains, even more shameless with his high level of comfort and low level of consciousness as he goes on to relay all of his thoughts for the past twelve hours. He doesn’t think any of it makes sense to anyone outside of his head, but it feels good to say it out loud.

Takaki’s breathing stays even, his heartbeat calm as his arm weighs on Chinen’s shoulders. “Amazing,” he says when Chinen’s done talking, so quiet that Chinen wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t right here.

“What is?” Chinen asks.

“You,” Takaki says. “I’m twenty-two years old and I don’t know the first thing about that stuff, yet you’re so sure about it at eighteen.”

“Well, they’re my feelings,” Chinen says simply.

“I don’t know how I feel.” Takaki squeezes Chinen closer to him a little bit, then sighs. “I want to give you a proper answer, but the truth is I don’t have one. All I know is that this feels really nice.”

“It does,” Chinen mumbles, letting his eyes fall shut. Enough of the sun is up to make it hurt to look at. “You don’t have to decide. Just tell me it’s okay to feel this way.”

“It’s definitely okay,” Takaki tells him, and Chinen smiles as he burrows his head against Takaki’s chest. If it wasn’t for the damn cameras all over their room, they could lie down together like this. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Chinen feels even warmer. “Glad to hear that.”

“Hey.”

Whining, Chinen pulls away enough to blink sleepy eyes up at Takaki. “ _What_.”

The next thing he knows is lips on his, Takaki’s hands firm on both of his arms. It’s only a split-second, but it’s enough to wake Chinen right up, eyes wider than they physically want to be as he watches Takaki’s open and focus on him.

“Why did you do that?” Chinen asks, heart beating madly, and he’s never quite known anything like this before. He feels like he’s in a drama, except this is his life and he doesn’t have to be the one to kiss the girl. He _is_ the girl.

“Relax, there are no cameras out here,” Takaki says, completely misreading Chinen’s reaction. “Just all of France that happens to be awake this early, and I think we’ve learned that no one knows us here.”

“That’s not…” Chinen swallows hard as he tries to make words. “I don’t care about that. Why did you just _kiss me_?”

“Aren’t we in France?” Takaki asks with a grin. “Kissing can be French, too, right?”

Chinen doesn’t bother to hide his amusement. “That wasn’t a French kiss, Yuuyan.”

“Oh?” Takaki tilts his head in confusion, though Chinen suspects he’s faking it. “What is it, then?”

“It’s too early for this,” Chinen grumbles as he grabs Takaki by the collar of his shirt, pulling him right into his mouth. He presses his lips against Takaki’s a few times before licking between them, eliciting a low groan as Takaki opens up to him and wraps those strong arms around his waist.

If Chinen’s heartbeat was fast before, it’s nothing compared to when their tongues touch, a groan of his own forming in his throat at the way it feels. It’s chilly outside, but kissing Takaki like this makes everything scorching hot, his hands reaching up to touch Takaki’s face and thread through that gorgeous hair, leaning up on his toes until Takaki lifts him up against the railing.

They kiss for so long that the sun is even brighter when they finally part, both breathing heavily but neither one pulling away. Takaki’s face is just as pink as Chinen’s feels and the last thing he wants to do is let go, dropping the short distance to the ground where he falls back against the railing and sighs.

“Only a few hours until we can go home,” Takaki says, his tone promising, and Chinen’s mind is suddenly filled with everything that could happen once there aren’t any cameras around.

“I’m not done sleeping,” is all he says, dragging Takaki back inside by his wrist and unceremoniously tossing them both back into bed. He keeps his distance for the cameras, but grabs for Takaki’s hand under the covers. It’s Takaki who laces their fingers together, making Chinen smile, and his last coherent thought is whether the fangirls will wonder why he’s smiling if the documentary shows this part.

The good thing about long flights is that they can both sleep the entire time, and nobody cares if Chinen is basically utilizing Takaki as a pillow. He’s incredibly comfortable, Chinen learns. Even if this thing between them doesn’t go anywhere, he’ll probably still seize the opportunity to sleep on him whenever possible. He’s not bony like Yuuto or short like Yamada.

Chinen sleeps for three entire days when they get home, his dreams centering around flying. In his next life, maybe he’ll be a bird. Skydiving in France had been the closest he’d come next to being suspended from the ceiling of various arenas.

“I’ve thought about it,” Takaki tells him a week later, pulling him aside before a group meeting, “and I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Okay,” Chinen says automatically, pouting a little.

Takaki ruffles his hair. “You’re only eighteen. You’ll have plenty more opportunities to fall in love again.”

Chinen just hugs him, and Takaki doesn’t hesitate before squeezing him back. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Takaki asks with a scoff. “I just turned you down.”

“For France,” Chinen tells him, sniffing a little as he pulls back. His vision is a little blurry, but he doesn’t try to hide it. “I’ll cherish it forever.”

“Me too,” Takaki says, smiling fondly, and Chinen quickly composes himself so he can get back to work. That’s why they can’t be together, after all.

Nothing really changes, at least more than it already would have. France had already brought them closer platonically, making them much more open with each other. Takaki had already been protective of Chinen just from being an older member of the group, but now he’s almost emotionally invested in Chinen’s life. When Chinen fights with his sister, even Takaki is upset by it.

Chinen doesn’t ask Takaki what his feelings actually are. If Takaki had wanted him to know, he would have said. All he said is that it wasn’t a good idea for them to be together, which it probably wasn’t. They certainly wouldn’t be the first ones in this industry to date, more than just a meaningless fling, and it never ends well. Chinen doesn’t think about these kinds of things, but Takaki does; he’s been there before.

This is why they’re a good team, Chinen thinks in amusement. He’s okay with just being friends. His feelings will come to pass in time, anyway. The song Takaki wrote says so. Months go by and the lyrics prove true, just a lingering hint of ‘what might have been’ surfacing whenever he stops to think about it. In another life, it could have been different, but there’s no point wallowing about the impossible.

A year passes and Chinen no longer remembers how Takaki’s lips had felt against his. Summer turns into fall and time is just going by so fast. He’s going to be twenty soon; an adult. He’s the only one who isn’t of age to drink in his group, which leaves him alone a lot. He doesn’t mind being alone, actually. If he gets really bored, he can go over to Yuuma’s, but that’s rare.

He’s sitting in his room one night in September when he hears his sister scream from the front yard. He can’t run fast enough, hopping over the railing of the staircase the second he has enough space. Their parents aren’t home, and Saya had been out drinking with Yamada’s older sister like usual. Chinen actually didn’t expect her to come back home tonight, but maybe Chihiro has an early appointment or something.

Chinen flings open the front door with nothing but his fists, ready to defend his house, but Saya just shoves past him, reeking of rum and perfume and rolling her eyes. “Your stupid friend scared the _shit_ out of me!” she shrieks. “Can’t you know normal people who don’t lurk in our bushes like creepy stalkers?”

“What friend?” Chinen asks, still shaking from his rage as he pokes his head out the door. “Who’s out there?”

He turns toward the bushes to see a figure staggering, like he can’t quite keep his balance, though that might be from the way he’s clutching his eye. Smirking at his sister’s nasty right hook, Chinen folds his arms and makes no effort to help the trespasser stand up.

“You deserve that,” he says, his voice much calmer. “Why didn’t you just call me?”

“Don’t have my phone,” Takaki slurs, and damn is he drunk. The punch to the face probably didn’t help, but Chinen’s not confident he could stand up straight before that. “Yabu takes it from me so I don’t drunk-dial my ex-girlfriend.”

“I believe that,” Chinen says, still watching Takaki fall all over himself on Chinen’s front lawn. “How did you get here?”

Takaki gives up trying to balance and just falls to the ground, leaning back on his heels like he’d meant to sit that way to begin with. “Cab.”

The wind blows and Chinen shivers; it’s cold outside and neither one of them have jackets. “ _Fine_ ,” he whines, lunging forward to haul Takaki into his house by his arm. “I can’t carry you up the stairs, so either do it yourself or sleep on the couch.”

“I have to…talk to you…” Takaki gets out, breath heaving with each stair like he’s running a marathon.

“Not while you’re piss drunk you don’t,” Chinen lectures, now standing at the top of the stairs waiting for Takaki. He really hopes Takaki doesn’t lose his balance, because there’s no way Chinen can save him from the nasty fall.

Miraculously Takaki makes it to the top floor, where Chinen shoves him into the bathroom and demands that he wash the brewery off of him. Saya yells for him not to touch any of her shower shit or she’ll castrate them both, and Chinen considers staying in there with him just to supervise. Then Takaki pulls his shirt over his head and Chinen quickly retreats to his bedroom, hands shaking. He was in no way prepared for _that_ reaction.

He may not have loved before, but he’s not a saint. He’s had his share of flings just like everyone else. He knows what this kind of feeling means and curses to himself because it’s the worst possible timing. Takaki is three sheets to the wind and Chinen wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he took advantage of that. Maybe he should make Takaki sleep on the couch after all, but he doesn’t trust either of them to get him back down the stairs.

Takaki reappears in the guest robe several minutes later looking considerably cleaner, though no more sober than before. He flops face-first onto Chinen’s bed and Chinen swallows hard, noticing the way Takaki’s wet hair falls into his face when he turns his head toward Chinen.

“I’m sorry, Chinen,” he mumbles, scrunching up a piece of Chinen’s bedspread in one hand. He actually looks upset, and that has all of Chinen’s arousal fading as Chinen perches on the edge of the bed and pushes the hair out of Takaki’s eyes.

“It’s okay, Yuuyan,” he says gently. “You can make it up to me when I turn twenty.”

Takaki snorts unattractively, and Chinen laughs at him. “Not for this. For that. France. I’m sorry for France.”

Things Chinen hasn’t felt for months come whooshing back, so forcefully that he’s almost knocked backwards. He fixes his eyes on Takaki’s squinted ones and takes a breath before speaking. “That was so long ago.”

“I didn’t mean for it to end up like that,” Takaki goes on, his tone getting stronger with each word. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m fine,” Chinen assures him. “It was my own fault, anyway. I shouldn’t have said anything—”

“I regret it,” Takaki cuts him off. “There is nothing in my life I regret more than that.”

Chinen swallows. He may be over it, but it’s still a slap in the face to have Takaki say he regrets what happened between them in France. “Go to sleep,” is all he says.

He stands up and starts to head for the door, intending to scrounge around in the kitchen until he thinks he can look at Takaki’s face without getting upset, but Takaki’s quiet murmur follows him.

“I should have said I love you, too.”

He walks out the door anyway, closing it a little too hard behind him. Nothing about this is fair. Takaki is drunk, _in his bed_ , and saying something that Chinen would have killed to hear a year ago. Now Chinen wants to throw a glass at the wall dramatically because those feelings are back, ten thousand times stronger than before, and he doesn’t know whether to believe it or not. If he does and then Takaki doesn’t remember this in the morning, he’ll be heartbroken. Again.

“Your face is all eleven o’clock drama angst,” Saya comments as she shuffles into the kitchen for some juice. “Your stalker boyfriend too drunk to get it up?”

Chinen makes a face at her. “It is not even like that.”

“Yuuri, I know lovesick drunk when I see it,” Saya tells him. “Why else would he be camped out in our bushes at midnight?”

“You know nothing,” Chinen growls at her. “You don’t even like boys.”

Saya rolls her eyes, slamming a bag of snacks down onto the kitchen island. “Stop attacking me and tell me everything.”

He does. He starts with France and leads up to five minutes ago, pouring his heart out while Saya chomps and nods sympathetically. He talks until there’s nothing left to say, just gasps for air like it was physically exhausting, and Saya just shoves the bag at him.

After a few handfuls, she finally speaks. “What do you want?”

“Huh?” he asks through his mouthful.

“What do you want?” Saya repeats. “Do you want to be with him? Forget about it? Run away and join the circus?”

“That last option sounds tempting,” he jokes, then frowns. “I guess I want to be with him, but he doesn’t—”

“Stop right there, little brother,” Saya halts him, holding up one hand. “Let me tell you something. If we all just let someone we love walk away from us, the world would be cold and lonely. This is your own fault for not fighting for what you want. You think I’d have my girl if I just left it up to her?”

Chinen cowers at the way his sister stares him down. “I don’t want to force him.”

“Yuuri, the man is in your bed, telling you that he loves you,” Saya says with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t think you can force him to do anything at this point.”

“Maybe I’ll just see what happens in the morning when he’s sober,” Chinen says, filling with both dread and anticipation at the thought.

“Good, bonding time over.” Saya rolls up the snacks and smirks as she pats Chinen on the head. “At least it’s not Ryosuke-kun.”

Chinen shoves at her and makes a face. “Only one of us is fucking a Yamada, thank you very much.”

“Sometimes she does it,” Saya says through her laughter, and Chinen makes a disgusted noise and shakes his head as he thunders back up the stairs.

Takaki is snoring so loud that Chinen can hear it from the hallway, making him smile as he returns to his room. Takaki hadn’t snored in France at all, so it must just be from drinking. It’s strangely calming, lulling Chinen to sleep before he even gets under the covers, though he has no problem pushing Takaki over to give him more room.

When he wakes up, his bed is empty. He tries not to be upset about it, because he expected something like this, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. He rolls over and becomes inundated with Takaki’s scent, all over the pillow and blankets. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge just for a little bit, for closure.

“Yuuri!” Saya yells from the kitchen; Chinen can hear her perfectly despite the distance. “If you don’t get down here, I’m going to eat all of your boyfriend’s pancakes!”

Chinen’s eyes pop open before they’re ready and he scrambles out of bed, not even bothering to finger-comb his hair down as he nearly falls down the stairs and finds his sister sipping coffee in the kitchen. At the stove is Takaki, still in the robe with his bangs up in a fountain, flipping pancakes and looking more awake than either of the Chinens.

“Yuuyan,” Chinen says slowly as he approaches the other man. He’s still not sure how conscious he actually is, but if this is a dream, it’s one of the first where he’s on the ground.

“Good morning!” Takaki says cheerfully, way too happy for someone who drank so much last night. “Here.”

All Chinen can do is open his mouth as Takaki shoves a bite of pancake into it. It’s hot and gooey and delicious, pulling a questionable noise from Chinen’s throat that might have been embarrassing if he were actually fully coherent.

He looks around to find Saya gone, leaving Takaki and him alone in the kitchen. Takaki seems unbothered about everything as he finishes cooking and sets down plates for both of them, each overloaded with pancakes. Chinen stands at the counter and inhales his, because food takes precedence over confusion and Takaki makes the best pancakes ever.

“Sorry about last night,” Takaki says when Chinen pours them both some juice. “The last thing I remember is Yabu kicking my ass in darts and taking my phone.”

He’d expected it, but it still stings, and he just nods and busies himself with drinking.

“Do you still love me?”

Chinen chokes on his mouthful, nearly to the point of being serious, and Takaki’s already put down his plate and pounding Chinen on the back before Chinen can even try to breathe. “Could you have waited five seconds to ask that?”

“My bad,” Takaki replies, though he doesn’t move from where he’s standing, the weight of his hand pressing between Chinen’s shoulder blades. “Answer me.”

“I don’t know,” Chinen says honestly. “You said some stuff last night, and I thought I did. Again. I stopped, you know. I didn’t spend an entire year hung up on you or anything.”

“Then you’re a stronger man than me,” Takaki tells him, now rubbing his back. It feels nice. “What did I say last night?”

“That you regret France, and that you should have said you loved me, too.”

“I don’t regret France.” Takaki’s voice is quiet but firm. “I regret what happened afterwards.”

Chinen’s heart skips a beat. “Why?”

“Because I was _scared_ ,” Takaki says. “You were so certain about everything and I didn’t even know what I was feeling. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, and I did it anyway.”

“I’m fine,” Chinen insists. “You were right, it probably wasn’t a good idea—”

“That doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Chinen looks up to find Takaki staring down at him, those eyes as beautiful as ever even if they’re shaded by a palm tree. “Yuuya.”

“I’m sorry for waiting so long,” Takaki says, starting to sound choked. “I’m sorry that I had to get trashed to finally do something about it. But most of all I’m sorry for kissing you that morning, because I’ve thought about little else since and it’s torture when I have to see you every day—”

Chinen’s heard enough, reaching up for the collar of the guest robe to close the distance between them and swallow whatever else he was going to say. Takaki kisses him back instantly and Chinen can feel the truth of his words, the force with which Takaki throws himself into the kiss and Chinen finds himself backed against his own kitchen counter, arms looped around Takaki’s neck as Takaki kisses him like he’s making up for the entire year of not doing it.

“Aww,” Saya’s voice breaks them apart, though Chinen’s more annoyed than embarrassed. “Go to your room if you want privacy. The kitchen is public domain. Oh, Takaki-kun, thank you for the pancakes. They were delicious.”

“You’re welcome,” Takaki mumbles, so red-faced that Chinen laughs at him as he pulls him back upstairs, much easier this time.

Chinen’s back in his mouth before they even make it through the door, blindly navigating them across the room where he falls backwards onto his bed. Takaki lands on top of him, his weight pressing Chinen into the mattress as they press together much closer than before and Chinen gasps as the robe doesn’t do much to contain Takaki’s reaction to the closeness. “ _Yuuyan_.”

“Sorry,” Takaki says sheepishly, lips dragging up Chinen’s jaw as he speaks. “Your sister said I could use your washer and dryer to clean my clothes, but they’re not done yet.”

“The last thing I want is for you to put on clothes,” Chinen says without thinking, hands reaching down to untie the robe on their own. “If you don’t want to do this, you should stop me now.”

“I think that’s my line,” Takaki replies, whispering it right into Chinen’s ear and chuckling when Chinen arches beneath him, neck stretched out. “Damn, you’re so responsive.”

“It’s you,” Chinen gets out, shoving the terry cloth off of Takaki’s shoulders and pressing his hands on every inch of skin he can reach. “I want you.”

Takaki groans at that, pulling at Chinen’s sleep shirt until Chinen yanks it over his head. The next second has the rest of his clothes kicked to the floor, their bodies pressing together skin to skin as Chinen melts everywhere Takaki touches him. He feels himself growing hard and moans when his arousal bumps Takaki’s, that mouth quickly returning to his to muffle the noises.

It’s too much to take note of, hands everywhere and tongues swirling in the most intimate dance of all. Chinen’s louder than he usually is as Takaki wraps fingers around his cock, drinking down his noises and adding his own when Chinen returns the favor. At one point Chinen bangs his hand on the table next to his bed and Takaki pulls away long enough to rummage around in the drawer, getting what they need before returning to Chinen’s mouth like he’d never left.

Chinen’s legs fall open easily, allowing Takaki between them with no apprehension, though Takaki has to kiss him even harder once he starts stretching him. Chinen usually doesn’t care for this part, but Takaki’s fingers feel amazing, slow and gentle as they touch him deep. It has him clinging onto Takaki’s back, feeling absolutely no shame at the way he’s whimpering and pushing back against the touch, then pointedly squirts some of the lube onto his own hands and rubs it onto Takaki’s cock.

“Yuuri,” Takaki gasps, and Chinen smiles at the rare use of his first name. “Can I have you now?”

“Please,” Chinen answers, his clinging turning into clawing as Takaki pulls out his fingers and situates himself between Chinen’s legs, which are urged farther apart as Takaki pushes in. “Oh my god, Yuuya.”

Takaki just groans, looping his arms around Chinen’s shoulders and pressing his face into Chinen’s neck, kissing everywhere he can. He bottoms out and pauses as Chinen’s body squeezes him involuntary. “You feel amazing.”

All Chinen can do is moan, his ability to speak hindered by Takaki deep inside him, making him throb for more. He manages to rock up when he’s adjusted enough and Takaki responds automatically, offering a slow roll of the hips at first, then speeding up when Chinen’s noises are all favorable.

He has to be scratching the hell out of Takaki’s back, but summer is over along with topless photoshoots even if Takaki rarely took his shirt off to begin with. Chinen doesn’t know why, because everything about Takaki’s body is perfect, though he won’t complain about being the only one to see it.

Takaki feels so good inside him, thrusting steadily as he gasps and groans into Chinen’s neck. The pressure builds up so much that Chinen doesn’t realize he’s reached down to touch himself until he arches from it. That has Takaki groaning louder, hips snapping faster and hitting Chinen even deeper, turning Chinen’s body into a quivering mess as he finds the right spot.

“Gonna come,” Chinen says all too soon, but he’s not about to stop it and Takaki barely covers his mouth in time to keep Saya from knowing exactly what they’re doing, if she doesn’t already. Takaki kisses him through it, the flicks of Takaki’s tongue against his taking him even higher, his hand fisting his own cock until there’s nothing left to milk out.

“Do you want me to stop?” Takaki asks, his voice so deep and breathless that Chinen shudders even more. Chinen manages to shake his head, which has Takaki sighing in relief as he picks up his speed, pounding Chinen into the bed. “Fuck, Yuuri.”

Chinen tries to reply with something smartass, but all that comes out is a garbled noise as the mattress bounces him right back. Takaki’s really racing for the finish now, choking on his own breath from the force of his thrusts, which seem to be overpowering _him_.

“Close,” Takaki warns, and Chinen pries his nails out of Takaki’s back to cradle both sides of Takaki’s face, pressing lazy kisses to his lips as his rhythm starts to falter. “Should I pull out?”

“No,” Chinen answers, feeling Takaki’s resulting groan on his lips as the body on top of him starts to tremble. “Come for me, Yuuya.”

Chinen feels it when Takaki finally lets go, wrapping his legs around Takaki’s waist to hold him in place as long as possible even after he’s done. Takaki’s gasping into their kiss, which neither one can seem to pull away from now that they’re done moving.

“I should have done this in France,” Takaki says, breathless.

Chinen scoffs. “They would have put it on the DVD.”

In the days to come, the most difficult part of sharing their new relationship with the group is trying to explain to them how it happened.

“France is romantic, huh?” Yabu says with a big grin. “It makes sense.”

“That’s not exactly…” Chinen trails off, then gives up when Keito claims that he had thought something might be up when he watched the show on TV.

“But why wait a whole year?” Yamada asks, the only skeptical one of the lot.

Takaki reaches for Chinen’s hand, and Chinen is reminded of sunrise in Nice. “I had to learn how to fly.”


End file.
